Rewind
by SoccerNavyBrat02
Summary: In honor of Valentines day, here is a little Yami/Serena story. The title explains it all. And I don't own anything!


Soccer: Since Valentines Day was this past weekend, I decided to a Valentines day special for my story! It is Yami/ Serena pairing, and takes place in the past, and the song Rewind by Rascal Flatts inspires it. It is a side story to the actually story. I have to thank **rosetrang628 **for the idea of doing this. She was the one who asked for it, so I will grant her wish and give it her! I am also sorry that it is late, I was very busy with a total of nine tests and quizzes within one week.

Serena: Awesome! I love Valentine's Day! Its full of romance and love.

Yami: Really Soccer? Valentines Day Special?

Soccer: Hey! I happened to like Valentine's Day. It's when the love of my life asked me out.

Yami: I really don't feel like hearing your love life.

Serena: Yami be nice to Soccer. She has her own opinion of love like everyone else.

Soccer: Thank you Serena. Now in with the story!

Serena and Yami: Soccer doesn't own anything except the plot! Enjoy.

* * *

Rewind

It was a beautiful day in Egypt as Ra rose to awaken the Pharaoh from his sleep. He cracked his sharp, crimson eyes to see that Ra had told him it was time awaken for the day. As he sat up, he looked to his right and saw his queen curled up with her silver blonde hair spread out on the pillow. He smiled as he watched her sleep and thought of how lucky he was to have her by his side forever. He remembered that it wasn't easy to show her that he truly loved her as she had many suitors, and he had loved her since the day that he met her all those years ago at the Festival of Ra. He ha saved her from her suitors harassing her and they became friends.

"Yami?" The queen asked sleepily.

"Yes my dear Serenity?" The Pharaoh, now known as Yami, asked his queen.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course. I was just thinking about the day we met."

Serenity smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "It's a day that I will never forget."

"Neither will I."

_Wish I could reach up and reset that sun Reverse these wheels go back and re-pick you up Went by so fast oh so sweet, make me wanna remake a memory Wish I had me a time machine_

As the day went on, the Pharaoh wasn't concentrating on his work. He was worried about what he planned tonight to surprise his wife and show how much he loved her. Sure they had been married for five years now, but he will never stop showing her how much she meant to him.

"Pharaoh, please concentrate on your work. Tonight will come and her majesty will be in tears at you have planned." His advisor, Shimmon, had said.

Yami sighed, "You are right Shimmon. I guess even after five years of marriage, that I still worry about trying to impress her."

Shimmon chuckled, "That's what happens when you love someone. You always do your best to impress them even when they don't want anything extravagant."

Yami knew what his advisor was referring to. It was no secret the queen would rather have a simple party for her birthday or even their daughter, Trinity's birthday, than have some big extravagant party with the whole kingdom there.

"Alright Shimmon, I'll concentrate on my work."

"Good."

_Oh I float the moon back up in the sky, put a cork back into that sweet red wine Put your midnight hair back up so you can let it fall one more time Untouch your skin.. unkiss your lips and kiss em again So good so right this is one night I'm wishing I could rewind_

As soon as Ra fell for the day, Yami told Serenity to dress in something simple and not worry about wearing her crown or anything that was heavy. Knowing that Serenity changed in a purple off the shoulder long sleeve top with a matching skirt that had a slit up to the knee. She wore white sandals and her waist long hair was in braid. Around her neck was her millennium crystal.

Yami had dressed in black pants and a crimson tunic. His feet adorned black slipper like shoes. Around his neck was the millennium puzzle. Like his wife, he didn't ear his crown or any extravagant jewelry that he would normally wear.

"Are you ready to go my dear?" Yami asked his wife as he held his hand out.

Serenity nodded took her husbands offered hand. Yami led her through the place to the stables and asked the servant for his horse. The servant nodded and went to get a white stallion with a black mane and tail. The horses name was Atifa, and her name fit her personality. Serenity smiled when she saw the horse and went to pet the nose. The horse nudged the queen lovingly enjoying the attention it was getting from the queen. Yami smiled as he watched the scene in front of him. Serenity was so gently with the animals and all loved her.

Yami went up to her and asked if she was ready to go, when she nodded, he helped her up onto the saddle and made sure she was situated before climbing on behind her. Yami then took a silk cloth out and put around her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her.

"With my life." She answered him.

Yami smiled and placed a small kiss on her lips before wrapping his arms around her and grabbing the reigns. Serenity wrapped her arms around his middle and leaned her head on his shoulder. She was curious to know where they were going.

_I turn back that radio dial reopen your door, try to talk George Strait into giving us an encore re-spin you around replay that sound of you laughing when we hit the ground, I can see it now how bout we_

A few moments later Yami stopped Atifa dismounted before turning around and picking Serenity up from the saddle and putting her feet on the sand. He kissed her lips gently, and before she could kiss him back he pulled away and started to lead her toward what he had planned.

The two walked for a little bit before stopping and Yami let go of Serenity's hand. She heard him walk away from her and moved her hands up to remove the blindfold, but he told her to stop. He walked a few steps before he stopped and lit a candle that smelled like lilies and roses and the scent reached Serenity and she smiled.

"Can I take the blindfold off my love?" She asked.

"Yes you may." Yami answered.

Serenity removed the cloth from her eyes and gasped. They were on the edge of the Nile River with the full moon shining down being the only light that was around. She saw a blanket with a bottle of wine and all of her favorite desserts. Around the blanket were the candles that Yami had lit only moments ago. Then in the middle of blaket was a vase full of roses and lilies. In the distance, Serenity could hear the faint music of the violin playing. Yami had moved behind her while she was gazing at the sight in front of her. He put his arms around her waist pulling her close to his chest.

"What do you think, my love?" Yami whispered in her ear.

"Yami, this beautiful. I love it." Serenity replied.

_Float the moon back up in the sky, put a cork back into that sweet red wine Put your midnight hair back up so you can let it fall one more time Untouch your skin.. unkiss your lips and kiss em again So good so right this is one night I'm wishing I could rewind_

The two walked over and relaxed on the blanket. While Yami was pouring them wine, Serenity took her shoes off and put her feet in the sand, enjoying the feeling of it on her feet. She looked up at the moon and smiled at how right this felt. He attention was diverted when a wine glass was put in front of her face. She tilted her head back and saw her husband standing behind her with a wine glass of his own. She smiled and took the glass and took a sip of the sweet liquid. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and when she opened, Yami was standing in front of her shirtless letting his tone chest and abs show.

"How did I become so lucky to have you all to myself?" Serenity thought out loud.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing my queen. I have to most beautiful and perfect woman in all of Egypt. The one and only, and all mine." Yami said as he kneeled down and captured his wife's lips.

Serenity smiled as she kissed back, tasting the wine on his lips. When Yami pulled back, Serenity had to steady herself. His kisses always made her feel like she was drunk. Yami chuckled before pulling his wife to her feet.

"May I have this dance my queen?" Yami asked as he offered his hand.

Serenity took his hand, smiling, "Yes you may, my pharaoh."

Yami pulled her close and the started to sway to the music lightly. Both were lost in their own world that was just the two of them and nothing else mattered at the moment. The two danced for a while, before they decided that they would snack on the desserts that were available to them. After the two were done eating, they lounged on the blanket looking up at the stars and enjoying being with each other.

"You haven't noticed have you?" Yami said suddenly.

"Noticed what?" Serenity asked him.

Yami smiled, "This is the same exact way our first date happened and where we said I love you for the first time."

Serenity looked at him and realized that he was right. The fact that he remembered how their very first date when brought tears to her eyes.

_I wanna re-fall and re- fly Baby re-live this night_

"Oh Yami, this is the place. I can't believe that you remember it from all those yars ago."

"I will always remember it my dear. It was the day that I fell for you and I wanted to relive it even now that we are married and have our daughter."

Serenity hugged him and kissed him with so much passion. Yami kissed her back with just as much passion. They smiled at each other as the kiss broke and knew that nothing was going to change how they felt about each other.

_Float the moon back up in the sky, put a cork back into that sweet red wine Put your midnight hair back up so you can let it fall one more time Untouch your skin.. unkiss your lips and kiss em again So good so right this is one night I'm wishing I could rewind_

Serena: Awww it was so cute!

Soccer: ^^ thanks Serena! I'm glad you think that.

Yami: It was a pretty good story, even though it is late!

Soccer: *glares at yami* oh hush, I have been busy!

Yami: yea, yea, yea…

Serena: Well that's all for now, and Soccer will update ASM soon! Ja Ne!


End file.
